What Happens In Wisconsin
by beinglikeyo
Summary: What happens when Eric Forman and Jackie Burkhart get together? Read and find out! I might make a sequel to this story, possibly I could make a trilogy. Tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks! :
1. The Beginning

Just like any other ordinary day in Eric Forman's basement, Eric and his friends were just hanging out and relaxing, as usual. But there was only one difference was that it was only Jackie and Eric. Donna had come down with the stomach flu, Hyde was out working down at The Hub, Fez was visiting home, and as for Kelso, well being as predictable as he is, he was probably out doing it with some stranger. The basement has never been so, empty. It has never had the lack of presence feeling. At the moment, the presence of awkward feelings filled the air.

Eric felt strange for being the only one thinking the moment was quite unsettling. Jackie didn't seem like she minded, considering she was doing the same thing she always did while hanging out in the basement: reading a magazine. Eric found it abnormal that she was being completely silent while reading her gossip magazine. She normally would dish out the gossip about the celebrities she hates, laugh hysterically, and start trash talking them. Today, she just smiled slightly, and turned the pages.

Ever since Donna had broke up with Eric for good, he was pretty miserable. He hid it well, but he was heartbroken. He was just sitting there on that couch, staring at a blank TV screen while trying to think of something to say to break the silence. It wasn't easy to come up with something since there was some tension between the two of them. It was like a brother and sister way, they fight and bicker, but really, they love each other in a love that can only be shared by a brother and sister.

Maybe five minutes later or so, just when Eric was about to open his mouth and say something, Jackie slapped down her magazine, then spoke. "Eric, lets make out." Eric was unsure he heard what he thought he had heard. "Excuse me?" He knew he had to have misheard her. "You heard me, Eric. It may seem like I hate you, but I like you. And now that Donna is done for good, I have a better chance here!" Jackie was serious, Eric could tell in her tone of voice. The voice that he uses when she scolds Kelso. Eric was speechless. He tried to say okay, but nothing came out but a weak squeal from his throat. He sat there staring at her blankly, then suddenly threw himself toward Jackie. That is where the story of Eric Forman and Jackie Burkhart starts.


	2. Should We Tell Them?

"Should we tell them?" Jackie had a concerned and almost sincere look in her deep brown eyes. She gently touched Eric's shoulder and slid her hand down his arm. Eric gave her a warm smile. "I don't know how they would take it." He had remembered everyone flipped when they found out Jackie and Hyde were dating. Even Eric himself was freaked out , and a bit disturbed. He thought for a second, and he knew everyone would be shocked and freak out, since as they know, Eric and Jackie hate each other. Jackie looked around the room for a few seconds, just the same as she does while in thought. She focused her eyes back to Eric, and sighed. "Well obviously Michael is gonna freak, but who cares about him?" She rolled her eyes and added a little "pfft." Eric laughed, nodding his head in agreement. "Right, right. But we are telling them?" Jackie gave a slight laugh that she always gives when anyone states the obvious. This time though, she didn't give an obnoxious eye roll and frustrated sigh like any other time. "Of course we're gonna tell them, Eric." Eric gazed at her with loving eyes, knowing he was turning Jackie into a better person already.  
>"Eric, do you think she's prettier than me?" Jackie asked in a demanding voice while pointing to a picture of Lauren Conrad in her magazine. Eric rolled his eyes and slightly grinned. "No Jackie, you are absolutely beautiful." He really meant it in the most sincere way. "You shouldn't have to ask me this, because you are the most gorgeous woman I will ever know." Jackie slapped her hand to her chest, proudly accepting the compliment. "Thank you Eric! You are probably the first boyfriend I ever had that has said that to me, and actually meant it!" Jackie never thought that she could truly be loved by someone with real passion, but she just knew Eric was the one. "Eric, there is nothing to do!" Jackie moaned as she crossed her arms and put on her face that makes everyone feel bad for her. Eric sighed, knowing that no matter what, Jackie is still always going to complain and pout, and that she won't change that much. "That documentary about Madonna is on channel seven." Eric suggested. "I've seen that twice, Eric." Jackie whined. "Or.." Eric said, raising an eyebrow with a slightly evil grin on his face. "We can go sneak a few beers from upstairs." Jackie smiled brightly at the thought. "I love you, Eric." She kissed him lighty on the cheek, then she led the way upstairs. <div> 


End file.
